Old and new friends
by cart00nfan4
Summary: Sonic has amnesia due to a villain named Satterra. This causes some bad situations. Rated T for injury description
1. Chapter 1

**Sonics' P.O.V is the normal one unless stated otherwise. This is my first story so I hope you like it. The Story is a lot better in later chapters **

I woke up with a huge headache. My vision was very blurry but that's normal when I'm waking up. When the blur faded away a pink hedgehog ran up and hugged me. She said, "Sonic, you're awake!" I yelled, "Who are you!" while trying to get out of the painfully tight hug. I must have said the wrong thing. She let go of me and backed away about five feet. She got a hurt look in her eyes. I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Why did I feel so bad if I did not even know her? Then I heard a familiar voice, Tails. He ran over to the girl and asked her, "Amy, what happened?" I was surprised and said, "You know her!"

The girl, apparently named Amy ran out the room with tears cascading down her face. Watching her cry like that made me feel like my heart was in a blender but I still did not know why. I looked over at Tails. I guess he felt bad too because it was written all over his face. I looked into his eyes, glanced at the door and focused my eyes back on him. He had gotten the message and nodded giving me silent permission to go out and talk to her. I ran outside and looked for her. Eventually I found her under an oak tree, crying. I walked over and sat down beside her. I looked her in the eyes and told her, "Listen, I may not know but I am glad I'm meeting you now. Maybe we could all go on a picnic or see a movie sometime."

That seemed to cheer her up and that made me feel better too. The sun was starting to set. Finally Tails walked outside the door. He got into our plane but it looked so different. It was sliver with four wings in the shape of an X. I said in awe, "whoa, when did that happen!" I received a weird look from Amy and Tails. Tails yelled," Come on Sonic, let's go all ready!" As we were flying I found a drawer and opened it. I found something very familiar, my journal! I flipped to the latest entry. After reading the date on the page I got a huge headache. The pain proved too much for me as I screamed and blacked out.

I woke up in my room. I walked over to where I thought the door was. Thanks to my blurry vision, I walked straight into a purple and green colored wall. It's hard to tell where I'm going because the colors blend into each other and so does the shapes. Tails walked over to me. He said worried, "Take it easy Sonic. That was a pretty bad knock out." He grabbed my hand and guided me back to my bed because he knew I have a vision of half of a point on a scale of zero to ten when I'm wakening up. As my vision was clearing up I remembered the time I fell down three flights of stairs.

_Flashback_  
"Sonic it's time to get up", called Tails. I got out of bed and looked up to the ceiling where Tails was making his bed. His bed is suspended from the tall ceiling by ropes and it looks like an airplane that is halfway between the floor and the ceiling. I walked out of the room and walked off to what I thought was the bathroom. I yawned and the next thing I knew I was tumbling down what felt like the stairs. Then the tumbling stopped and I was sitting on the floor with my vision cleared. Tails rushed over to me and asked worried, "Are you ok!" I stood up and said sarcastically, "I don't know you tell me, smart one."

_End of flashback_

I started to giggle. Tails asked me, "Your thinking about the stairs thing, aren't you?" I gave him a big grin. Then Tails let out a small chuckle.  
Then I noticed Amy and some strangers in my room. There was a bat, a rabbit with a pet chao and another guy. I didn't know what he was but he had red fur. I yelled in an aggravated voice, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" The three people I was addressing were taken aback. The red fur dude spoke softly, "He really doesn't remember." Tails told me, "Their in our room because I want them here." I thought, "Well, if Tails them wants them here I guess it's okay after all it is his room too." We all talked to each other and despite the fact I didn't know most of them it felt so natural. Then I noticed Amy was staring at me. The stare gave me a light blush. I turned away and noticed the clock. It was time for my daily nap at the pond. Tails was the only one who knew where it was so it was a very quiet and peaceful place. I intended to keep it that way. I wrote Tails a note and headed off to the beautiful pond. When I got there I got up into a hammock hidden in the canopy of a tree. I looked down at the serene pond for about a minute. Then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Told in Amy's P.O.V**

I was waiting back at the house of Tails and Sonic. I was still with the others in their room. I noticed something was getting on Tails' nerves. He was worried. You could see it in his eyes. Tails started talking less and less until he started starting into space. Eventually I had enough. "Tails, what's wrong", I asked the worried fox? Tails did not reply but kept staring at something. I followed his eyes and saw a photo of him and Sonic across the room. So that was it, he was worried about Sonic. I was getting a little worried too. Sonic had never been out this long. I grabbed Tails by the wrist and ran outside.

When we got to the edge of the forest I noticed Tails was getting impatient with me. "Where are we going", asked Tails in a slightly irritated voice? I told him we were going to look for Sonic. Tails halted and would not let me drag him another inch. He said in a serious voice, "No Amy, I'll go look for Sonic! You stay here!" I was taken aback. Tails being defiant was so unlike him! He walked off into the woods. I still couldn't believe that the guy normally so gentle and obedient was being stern and defiant!

About ten minutes later I heard an ear piercing scream! It was from Tails. I ran in the direction of the scream eventually I found Tails standing in front of an unconscious Sonic with a look of pure horror on his face. Sonic was covered in black and purple bruises, cuts and a lot of blood! His left arm looked broken in three places. I checked his pulse and breathing. Both were fine but he was losing a lot of blood. Tails was the next one to speak. He yelled worried "We have to get him to a hospital quick! " We both ran to the X tornado carrying Sonic as fast as we could! We were flying with Sonic lying sideways on my lap. I stroked his quills thinking, "Please make it Sonic! Please make it Sonic! You got to make it through this!"

When we got to the hospital the doctors and nurses was panicked. They were working left and right trying to stitch up his deep cuts. Then a doctor came up to us. He said to us with a blank expression, "your friend needs a blood transfusion. May we check your blood types?" he led us into a room where we sat down and he scratched on the tip of our ear. He wiped the blood onto a cue tip. Then he put a band aid on our ear. Mine had a heart on it and Tails had one with a lightning bolt. He tested the blood samples. Next he walked up to Tails and said, "you sir are going to be the donor. Tails gave me a look of pure terror and fainted on the spot! The doctor then proceeded to take blood from the passed out fox and put another band aid on him.

About an hour later Tails woke up. He started to panic silently. He noticed the new band aid and let out a sigh of relief. I could see a glint of fear fading in his bright blue eyes. The doctor told us that the visiting hours were almost over and we needed to go home. Before we left the doctor asked us curious, "How did your friend end up like that?" Tails told the doctor, "We don't know. We found him in the forest like that." We went to our respective homes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. As my vision cleared I saw that I was in a beige colored room. I saw a TV mounted to the wall so grabbed the remote and started watching it. I was surfing channels and found a good comedy show. I continued watching the show for about half an hour when I saw a girl walk in the room. I started to wonder where in the world I was. She was a nurse with black pigtails, a purple necklace shaped like a star, a blue dress with gray pants and white roller skates. The nurse's name tag read Lilly. Lilly said, "Someone is up early." I looked over at the clock it was 5:35 in the morning.

I asked Lilly, "Where are we?" Lilly spent the next two minutes explaining where I was and why. I looked down at my arm. It was in a green colored cast. My arm hurt but not too much. I asked Lilly why she was wearing roller skates. She smiled and replied, "I like skating. Is there anything you like?" I said, "Yea, running!" Lilly had a knowing looking in her eyes and told me, "Well if you can walk I'll take you outside!" To her surprise I hoped out of the hospital bed and walked toward her. I grabbed her hand, smiled and told her, "Well, let's go!"

We walked outside and I ran at the speed of sound to tail's workshop. I grabbed a big tub of chalk and ran back. When I got back I asked Lilly, "Do you like art?" She giggled and we started drawing a snowy day at Christmas time. By about noon we were finishing up a Christmas themed mural on the entire sidewalk. Then Tails and his friends came over and met Lilly. Tails was impressed by the work we did and Amy looked fumed. I looked over at the bunny with the pet chao. They were writing their names in the sand nearby. Their names were Cream and cheese, I thought the names were weird but I kind of liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

I overheard Tails and Lilly talking. Tails asked her, "When is Sonic getting outta here?" Lilly replied, "Tomorrow afternoon! What about tonight? Our plans are still in action, right?" Tails smiled and said like a royal servant, "Yes, my princess." Then I saw something I never thought would happen. Lilly glanced around to see if anyone was watching while I ducked behind a bush so I could not be seen and then she kissed tails on the cheek. After that I got a huge headache and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I was back at my own house but something wasn't right. The entire room has a kind of ominous feeling to it. The room was shrouded in a strange purple mist. A shadow emerged out of the eerie mist and into the center of the dim room. When I saw her I immediately knew who she was, she was Satterra the dark queen. She wasn't a queen of a place or thing but she was still a queen nonetheless.

Now I looked at her straight in her glowing red eyes. As I looked in her eyes with the anger bubbling up inside of me my eyes took on a glowing orange color. The dark queen spoke, "It's been awhile since we last seen each other and I see you still have my 'gift'." I replied, "If it's from you there's no possible way it's a gift!" Orange and yellow swirls were forming all over me except for my head. Satterra continued to speak, "Why don't you join me, if you do I would be happy to spare your friends' lives. I yelled at her as my eyes glowed brighter, "No way, not after what you did to Manic!"

_Flashback_

We were fighting to save a town from Robotnik like normal. We were done defeating his latest robot when he simply said aloud, "Oh Satterra do you mind giving me a hand?" To my surprise I heard a voice coming from nowhere answered back, "Why, certainly." Then a shadow mist and a bright purple light appeared in front of Manic and she was there. She held out her hand and very slowly lifted it up.

Manic started choking. She said with a smile on her face, "I'm going to enjoy this!" Manic started choking more until he fainted. A green light came out of him and immediately went and surrounded me. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and screamed! The light went into me and it hurt a lot. Satterra said, "Aww how cute, his soul is trying to bind itself to you." I heard a voice in my head, Manic's voice. He said in a frightened and worried tone, "We need to beat her bro, as long as her spell still holds I can't go back to my body!" I attacked her with my spindash but when I was attacking I noticed a green energy around me.

We launched attack after attack and she barely had a scratch! I was fighting in a huge fog of black mist. Suddenly I felt some of the mist go into me and it hurt like being stabbed with a knife. She said, "Consider it a gift from me." Then she left the same way she arrived along with Robotnik. I fainted with my head hitting the ground hard. I woke up barely breathing. Sonia was still out cold from earlier in the fight and Manic's body was still lying there. I started to wonder why his soul had not come back to his body yet and he answered in my head, "If I left while you were knocked out you would have died." I was grateful to be alive. I felt another sharp pain and saw Manic's soul go back to his body. I passed out again soon after that.

_End of flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

**Written in Tails' P.O.V **  
**Two days after last chapter**

We were at my house. Sonic was still out cold on the couch. Shadow was watching Amy and Knuckles play checkers and I was talking to Silver. Silver said, "So let me get this straight, He had gotten amnesia and couldn't remember anyone but you, felt bad when He made Amy cry even though He didn't remember her and now He keeps fainting." We were interrupted when Cream pulled my tails to get my attention. She pointed to Sonic and said, "Mr. Tails what is happening to Mr. Sonic?"

I looked over at Sonic. To My surprise Sonic was covered in swirls and wavy lines. They were yellow and light orange. Silver spoke up, "I think I might know what's going on but I need to make sure that is what's going on. Hey Shadow get over here!" Shadow walked over and said, "What do you want?"

Silver took Shadow's chaos emerald and the next thing I knew Me, Shadow and Silver were in the hallway with everyone else nowhere to be found! The whole place had a distorted feel to it. The lighting was dim and there was a purple mist surrounding the room. We split up. Shadow and I went in one direction and Silver went in the other.

As me and Shadow walked down the hall we saw a blue ball of light. The light went straight into me. I could feel it slowly but surely making its way into my heart. It tickled a little but I didn't mind. Shadow and I continued to walk down the strangely long hallway. I heard a faint scream but it was too faint to identify the voice.

Eventually we had gone about halfway down the hallway when I was shocked in the heart. Whatever the light was, it didn't want me to go any further! I heard an all too familiar scream that I just knew was sonic! We continued going down the hall when I noticed a ball of light go into Shadow. I was starting to worry about what happened to Sonic. We heard a bunch of loud noise around a door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still in Tails' P.O.V**

We walked up to the door and heard the muffled voices of Sonic and someone else between the loud noises.

"In your condition I'm surprised you can even stand."

"I need to be standing to fight, don't I?"

"Why don't you just give up already?"

"If it means saving my friends, I'll fight until I die!"

"By the looks of it that may happen soon. I'm going to enjoy this!"

I reached out my hand for the doorknob and I was shocked again. I opened the door and saw Sonic pinned to the wall the neck by a teenage girl dressed in black and gray with dark wavy purple hair. Not only did Sonic have yellow and light orange marks but glowing orange eyes as well. There was blood flowing from cuts all over him and from the sides of his mouth. He started coughing blood and had numerous bruises. The girl noticed me and Shadow and said, "I see you transferred most of your soul to those two but didn't bind it." Sonic responded, "I want to help them, not hurt them. Now you can't extract their souls." she said, "True, but I can still attack them."

She caused the area all around us to burst into black flames. The flames were not touching me and Shadow. I could hear Sonic yelling, "Tails! Tails! Where are you?!" After about ten minutes I saw the fire part and in the middle was Sonic. Sonic said relieved, "Whew, it worked!" Then the fire cleared and the girl was gone. Sonic said, "Glad Satterra isgone. Now who are those two?" Silver had just walked into the room. I explained to Sonic who the 'two people' were for the next two minutes. Sonic started glowing light blue and so did we. Three glowing light blue orbs came out of Me, Silver and Shadow and went into Sonic. He screamed loudly and after a short pause very exhaustively said, "And that's why I didn't bind it." He looked almost like he was going to faint.

He grabbed the chaos emerald from Silver and we all ended up back at my house. The weird thing was that Sonic was still out cold. After about an hour he woke up and the swirls and wavy lines disappeared but his eyes were still brightly glowing orange. He went got up and looked around. He saw everyone around Amy and Knuckles and went to join them. Amy and Knuckles were still in a heated checkers match.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and let my vision clear. I saw everyone crowding around a table and went to see what was going on. Everyone turned to face me and just stared. The staring went on for about half a minute. Amy was the first one to speak. She said, "Sonic, your eyes. " I thought about it and decided to look in a mirror to see what she was talking about.

When I looked in the mirror I saw my orange eyes however, I knew what it meant. It meant that a really old friend was nearby. I ran out of the house yelling in an excited tone, "She's here! She's here!" Pretty soon I found her at the pond. She was wearing a white shirt with a golden lightning bolt on it and khaki pants. She had long, slightly wavy blond hair and sapphire earrings. I walked over and bowed to her. She said cheerfully annoyed, "For the last time Sonic, you don't need to bow to me. Just a simple handshake or a hug is fine."

I stood up and said, "You disappeared without a trace! Where'd you go?" She replied, "My Mum and Dad made me go to a school in the mystic realm to improve on my magical skills. It was terrible! I missed you a lot. Seeing my best friend again was the only thing I wanted the whole time I was there."

I saw everyone except Amy and the red fur dude catching up to me in the far distance. Those two were probably still playing checkers! She said, "Your memory flow seems to be broken. Here, let me fix it. "Her magical sign appeared under me and glowed brightly. My memory came back but it kinda hurt a little. Tails, Faker and the others finally caught up to me and were standing behind me. I said, "I made this for you the day before you left."

A bright whitish orange light surrounded my hand and a necklace appeared where the light was. It was a white necklace in a diamond shape with a yellow glowing topaz in the center with was also shaped like a diamond. The necklace was on an ice blue ribbon. Tails asked, "Sonic, who is she?" I turned around and smiled then said, "Everyone meet Rosie, the queen of light!"

Rosie asked Tails, "Now that you know who I am, who are you? I told her, "This is my little brother, Tails." Rosie asked me, "Has he ever been wakeboarding?" I replied, "Nope! We should show him the Ropes. I'll go get my board, meet you at the lake! "

* * *

**a note = the name Rosie was planned to be explained in another story and was on purpose. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Written in Tails' P.O.V**  
**15 Minutes since last chapter**

I never thought I would see Sonic on the water. Rosie and I was on a boat with one of her servants driving. Sonic was doing various tricks on a navy blue wakeboard. I asked Rosie, "How did you get him to do this?!" Rosie replied with a lecture, "Because of my royal mystical status I have spells that are not available to most people. Sonic knows some spells too however, they are unusable in battle unless he is fighting Satterra or another person of the dark realm. One of the spells I cast on him was a fear ripper spell. It removes fear while I am around the area. Wakeboarding is one of our favorite things to do together so it really helps." I couldn't understand what she was talking about.

Then she asked the driver, "Peter do you mind stopping the boat for a minute." The boat stopped smoothly and I saw a symbol appear underneath us. A giant cloud of smoke appeared and the next thing I knew we were on the lake on wakeboards. Rosie had an ice blue board and I had a white Board. We weren't moving so it was hard to keep my balance. The boat was starting. Rosie and Sonic yelled over top of the engine simultaneously, "Lean back on the board and hold on tight to your tow rope."

We were speeding on the lake. Sonic and Rosie was ahead of me because their tow ropes were shorter. They were going from one side of the wake to the other like it was a half-pipe. The boat stopped. Sonic landed face first into the water and Rosie landed with a belly flop. Their heads poked out of the water and Sonic Spit a stream of water in the opposite direction he was facing. He and Rosie laughed. Peter came up next to me paddling an Inflatable four person kayak. Rosie swam up to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't tell Sonic but I'm taking us to one of his favorite places! You can only get to it by a small river."

We got into the kayak and paddled to the mouth of a river. We paddled into a small cave. The boat stopped and as we got onto land I saw a faint picture on the wall. It looked like two circles with a butterfly in between them. Sonic placed his hand onto the wall. One of the circles started glowing a whitish orange color and lines and shapes filled the inside. Rosie did the same however; the symbol that appeared was very different than the one Sonic had.

The butterfly started glowing red and a circle of light formed. The circle grew until it was as big as a bus. Sonic and Rosie walked through the brightly lit circle and I followed them. I saw that we were in a field. All of the sudden a purple mist came out of nowhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal P.O.V **  
**chapter takes place before Tails stopped last chapter**

Me, Rosie and Tails had just gotten to the forest near the hidden ruins when an all too familiar purple mist appeared. Satterra was levitating high in the air. My orange wavy line and swirls appeared like they normally do when she's around. Satterra said, "Feeling happy, I can fix that. Let's see how you feel when your heart is shattered into little pieces."

She slung a ball of magic at me from her hand. Rosie jumped in front of me and took the hit. She turned around weakly and said in a scratchy voice, "Sonic, don't kill her." She fainted backwards. I caught her just before she hit the ground. I looked down at her and said sadly as a tear fell from my eye and hit the ground, "Rosie, no."

I could feel my eyes turn blood red and looked at Satterra, who was now standing on the ground. I snapped. I yelled at her in sadness and rage, "Killing your little sister, is that what you really wanted to do?! We warned you about Harmella but you didn't believe us! Now do you believe Us, Now do you?!"

Satterra fell down onto her knees and looked at me. Her eyes turned sky blue. I thought, "But that means, Harmella's curse is broken!" Satterra said in a calmly manner, "She not dead yet. We can still save her." Satterra and I both put our hands on the ground about half a foot away from Rosie. Our magical symbols appeared beneath us. A whirlwind was starting to form. The harsh winds were getting Faster. Tails Grabbed onto My shoulder to keep from getting blown away. I grunted, "Gotta try Harder." The Winds were getting even harsher. Then Rosie glowed in a Blinding light and the whirlwind subsided. I stood up and saw her walking toward me. She hugged me and due to the special powers she and Sattera have, said to me in my mind, "Sonic, thank You."


End file.
